


With Your Arms Around Me I Feel Home

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kicks in his sleep and pushes the comforter all the way down between his legs, so Harry wakes up and tucks him in. ~1,600 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Arms Around Me I Feel Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning seventeen in less than an hour! :) 
> 
> I wrote this quite a while ago, so I fixed it today and here it is. Sorry for any mistakes!

Harry wakes up to Louis kicking him in his sleep again. Louis kicks in his sleep especially if he had a stressful busy day, that's something Harry noticed long time ago.

He rubs his eyes and turns around to face him. Louis is deep asleep, breathing evenly and Harry listens to his soft breathing. He frowns to see that Louis has kicked and pushed the comforter all the way down and between his legs. That's another habit of Louis during the night. He kicks the comforter and when they wake up, he complains that he's too cold and Harry can't help it but to cuddle with him until Louis decides he's warm enough, and that's when he sees the time and realises they'll be late if they stay any longer.

He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes for a second time. Slowly and gently, he pulls the comforter from between Louis' legs trying not to wake him up.

"Hmm?" Louis shifts a bit as he blinks his eyes open but Harry quickly shushes him

"Go back to sleep." Harry softly whispers. Louis is quick to realise that Harry is trying to pull the comforter up so he lifts his leg and with his other leg he accidently pushes it too far away, just inches away from falling. Harry stares at him confused and Louis shrugs. Harry leans forward to pull it up and he feels Louis's cold fingers drawing random patterns on the small of his back tickling him. He quickly leans backwards and stares at Louis while Louis softly giggles. Everything about sleepy Louis is soft, and Harry feels fortunate again realising that he's the only one that gets to see him like this.

"Weren't you just sleepy?" Harry asks him, voice sounding even deeper. Louis instead kicks his foot softly against the bed and Harry straightaway gets what Louis is telling, and that's to pull the comforter up. So he does that. He pulls it all the way up and tucks Louis in tightly. Louis smiles at him, "comfy?"

"No," Louis says with a slight frown, "you're not laying down next to me." Louis explains so Harry lays down next to him causing Louis to smile, "now I'm comfy."

"Go back to sleep," Harry tells him his voice soft, "we've still got three more hours until we need to get up."

"Okay," Louis simply answers him.

They stay quiet after that staring at each other. The room is faintly lit by the slight lights coming from out, even though the curtain is preventing the majority of it from entering, but Harry can clearly see Louis' bright blue eyes, still the same filled with so much love and adoration when looking at Harry. He feels his cheeks vaguely warming up as he thinks about Louis and how he's the fortunate one to have Louis loving him. He instantly shuts his eyes attempting to prevent himself from blushing further while hoping that Louis didn't notice him blushing. He hears Louis softly and quietly giggling, a clear indication he did notice him blushing.

He keeps his eyes closed as Louis shifts closer to be in his arms. Instantly, Harry wraps his arms easily around Louis, holding him closer and tight. Louis does the same and Harry is filled with much fond towards Louis. Louis is tinier than Harry so when he does wrap his arms around Harry, it isn't the same as when Harry wraps his arms around Louis. Louis nuzzles his nose against Harry chest and then sighs in content. After few seconds, he lifts his head to press his mouth against Harry's jaw.

Slowly, Harry opens his eyes and Louis looks up at him. He moves himself further up and rests his forehead against Harry's. Harry starts giggling when Louis decided to hold Harry's nose.

"Your fingers are really cold," Harry says slowly when Louis stopped holding his nose and instead was resting his hand against Harry's cheeks. Harry gently lifts Louis's hand from his cheeks and puts Louis's tiny hand between both his hands, "going to warm up your hand."

"Your big hands are won-der-ful." Louis hums causing Harry to laugh

"Are you okay?" Harry asks him between his laugher and Louis's smile widens

"Your deep voice is won-der-ful." Louis hums again

"Oh my God, what has gotten into you?" Harry laughs again and Louis laughs this time as well. When he does stop laughing, Harry sees that particular smile Louis has only for him.

"Why do I love an idiot like you?" Louis teases

"I'm the idiot? Did you hear yourself a moment ago?" Harry asks and Louis laughs

"You're the bigger idiot." Louis says as his hand finds its way to Harry's curls. He combs his fingers through his curls tenderly and Harry smiles, leaning into Louis' touch. He leans into his touch even more and starts to let out the most adorable sounds, almost sounding like purrs, when Louis scratches softly behind his ears. He stops after a while and starts to comb his fingers through his hair again, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry answers him quietly

"Remember when we first met—"

"Of course."

"I didn't finish. Do you remember once when I...I mean you... you... never mind." Louis stutters and Harry sighs

"Louis." Harry frowns and Louis takes in a breath

"There was this night in particular that like every night after dinner we went to watch tv but like usual we ended up sitting so close to each other and forgetting about the tv." Louis says and Harry smiles affectionately at him remembering the first few weeks he and Louis spent it together, "but this time it was different. You were really sleepy that day and you rested your head on my shoulder. Moments later you had fallen asleep so I laid down on the couch and pulled you to sleep on top of me." Louis smiles and Harry smiles as well but bites his lips to stop himself from grinning even more. He remembers that day clearly.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Harry asks him

"In your sleep, I was doing this and it was the first time I ever did that," Louis says referring to him tenderly combing his fingers through Harry's curls, "but your reaction that time only was really different. You didn't lean much into the touch and you did let out those sounds you always do but it was quiet. I've always been curious about that."

Harry starts giggling and hides his face against Louis' chest, "I was awake. I was pretending to be asleep."

Louis doesn't utter a word and remains quiet for a while, "what?" he finally speaks

Harry inhales deeply, inhaling Louis's unique scent of his apple shampoo and that particular scent that is just Louis's, "I was about to fall asleep and then you laid down and pulled me on top of you, I couldn't believe that was happening. Then you did that and you have no idea how much self control I had to stop myself from leaning too much, I didn't want you to find me odd in any sort of way." Harry confesses and feels Louis' arms holding him again tightly

"Idiot, I would have found you to be even more adorable." Louis says softly, "when did you sleep?"

"After you had fallen asleep." Harry answers him while moving even closer to him

"Oh," Louis says quietly, "so you heard me."

Harry slowly loosens Louis's grip around him and gently pushes Louis to lay on his back. He lays on top of him and Louis once again wraps his arms tightly around Harry's waist. Harry raises himself a bit so he would face Louis.

"I'm not too perfect for you." Harry tells Louis sincerely while looking at him directly in his gentle blue eyes.

Harry hadn't fallen asleep that time and he remembers that day clearly. Louis was combing his fingers through Harry's hair, which was then new and unfamiliar yet so comforting for Harry. Louis then said something so quietly that Harry almost missed hearing it.

"Fuck," he had whispered quietly to himself, "how did I end up having these feelings for him? He's too perfect for me."

"So you were awake." Louis says currently staring at Harry

"I was awake." Harry repeats, "remember the day after it?"

Louis smiles fondly and gently at Harry while softly his fingers scratch his scalp, "of course." His voice comes out a bit higher but he doesn't seem to care the tiniest bit.

A day after that happened, Louis confessed to Harry and told him how much he loves him. That day was also the same day they kissed. That day was the day they both knew they want to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Louis asks him as Harry places soft small pecks all the way from Louis' jaw to his mouth.

"I don't know." Harry says as he presses his mouth gently against Louis' jaw. They stay like that for few moments and then Louis yawns.

"Sleepy?" Harry whispers to him

"No, don't want to sleep." Louis mutters even though he sounds completely sleepy

"You're saying you don't want to sleep, but you sound sleepy." Harry says, he himself being sleepy and tired as well

"Sleep." Louis decides and Harry agrees

"Sleep with your arms around me?" Harry asks

"Sleep with my arms around you." Louis says as he holds him even tighter and Harry sighs

"Home." Harry whispers sleepily and quietly feeling Louis's grip tightening

"Home." Louis repeats

He stays awake as Harry falls asleep, feeling his breaths evening. He doesn't stay much up afterwards; Harry has always been a contagious sleeper.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested I have started my first chaptered Larry au fic, [Dulcet,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1471609/chapters/3101764) although so far only one chapter has been posted.
> 
> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
